The Sound that Changed Their Lives
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: At a block party, everything is going well, until a strange buzzing sound fills the air. What is happening? Who is behind it? What will happen? (Yaoi; more warnings inside)


This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings include Yaoi; possibility of a little Yuri, M-pregnancy, OCs, OOC, huge Relena bashing, more warnings might come.  
  
Summary: It began as a normal day; the Gundam pilots enjoying a happy morning, until a strange buzzing sound started. What's the buzzing about? Where is the buzzing coming from? Who or what is causing it? What will happen?  
  
Pairings: Trowa/Heero; Wufei/Quatre/Duo; Trieze/Zechs; more pairings might come.  
  
Lil' Note: If you are some of the waiting readers of my story 'Who's Expecting?' I just want you to know that I'm having a little trouble coming up with the sequel. I haven't quit on the deal of having reviews and giving a sequel, but it's just a little hard. I promise it will eventually come.  
  
P.S.: In my little universe, Trieze never died in the Endless Waltz.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
============ Chapter 1 ============  
  
On a Tuesday morning, six months after the war  
  
Seven people were up; their names, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Trieze. (Yes, they all live together in one big mansion.)  
  
"What time is it?" Duo yarned.  
  
"Five till seven-thirty..." Trieze said.  
  
Everyone had to wake up to go to a block party that they had agreed to help out with. (Okay, if this plot is sounding a little familiar, then you watched the movie 'Village of the Damned'. But I'm only borrowing a few things; this story is not totally based on the movie.)  
  
"If I had known I was going to be this tired in the morning of that party; I wouldn't have agreed to help." Zechs said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's too late; you can't take back your agreement." Quatre said.  
  
"I still wish it weren't..." Zechs whispered.  
  
"We just have to eat something and head into town." Wufei said. "We better do this quick before Sally calls."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and ate cereal. After breakfast they got dressed and headed out. (Everyone is wearing t-shirts and jeans)  
  
They walked since the party was being held a block over.  
  
============  
  
"There you guys are." Relena said. "Hi Heero..."  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero's waist to give Relena the message 'He's mine'.  
  
Relena glared at Trowa, huffed and turned her head the other way. She still wanted Heero for herself and tried many times to get him; but nothing worked.  
  
"Hey guys." Hilde said. "Relena, get back to work, you can flirt more with Heero later."  
  
Relena glared at Hilde and stormed off.  
  
"Okay, now to assign you guys your jobs." Hilde said while looking at a clipboard in her hands. "Wufei, Quatre and Duo, you three are to help with the decorations."  
  
"Please tell us that Relena won't be helping." Wufei said.  
  
"No she won't, she'll be helping with the petting farm animals." Hilde said.  
  
"We'll switch there." Duo said. "I want to see what the animals will do the Relena."  
  
"Do your boyfriends want to?" Hilde asked.  
  
Wufei and Quatre nodded; they were a little curious themselves as to see what could possibly happen to a girl who only had purebred animals that were trained by professionals, suddenly being introduced to farm animals.  
  
"Trieze and Zechs, you to are to help ship in the food." Hilde said.  
  
The men nodded and went off.  
  
"Trowa and Heero, follow me." Hilde said.  
  
The two boys followed their friend.  
  
============  
  
Hilde took the two to a part of the block were grills, stands, and tables were being set up.  
  
"You guys are to help with setting up this place and do a little cooking." Hilde said.  
  
"Alright." Trowa and Heero said.  
  
============  
  
Duo was helping with the baby goats; Wufei was helping out with the horses; and Quatre was helping out with the lambs. Relena, well she got stuck with the pigs and piglets.  
  
"Why am I stuck with filthy animals like these?!" Relena whined.  
  
"Here are the boots." Gregory said. Gregory is a part of the farming family in town. He has red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What are they for?" Relena asked.  
  
Gregory put the big rubber boots next to Relena's feet.  
  
"Well, you have to go into that pin to pick up to piglets." Gregory said.  
  
"I have to what?!!!" Relena yelled.  
  
She looked at the pin with wide eyes; six little piglets and one big mother.  
  
"I can't do this!!!" She yelled.  
  
"But you have to." Gregory said. "You signed to sheet to volunteer."  
  
"Isn't there any other job I can do?" Relena asked.  
  
"Uh...no..." Gregory said.  
  
Relena huffed and put the boots on over her pink sneakers. (She was wearing a pink shirt, a pair of pink jeans, and a pair of pink socks, along with the sneakers.)  
  
Gregory went over to the pin gate and opened it.  
  
Relena slowly walked in. She had a disgusted look on her face with in a minute.  
  
"Yuck!" She yelled.  
  
"Now just go pick up a piglet or two." Gregory said.  
  
Relena slowly walked over to the pigs.  
  
Just then, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre slowly walked in.  
  
"No way..." Duo whispered.  
  
"She got stuck with the pigs?" Wufei asked.  
  
Gregory nodded.  
  
"I can't believe this..." Quatre said. "Heero will do anything to see this."  
  
Quatre took out his mini DVD recorder and started to record everything.  
  
Relena was standing in front of the pigs, she didn't turn around when she started asking for directions, she was still unaware of the present of the others.  
  
"So, just pick up two?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yeah, just pick them up gently." Gregory said.  
  
Relena made a face of disgust, but still bent down and picked up two piglets that were still feeding off of their mother.  
  
The pigs let out loud squeals; the mother pig was asleep and woke up at the squeals.  
  
Relena turned around and started walking back to the others; she hadn't realized that the mother had awakened.  
  
Relena gasped when she saw the three ex-pilots.  
  
"What are you three doing here?!" She yelled.  
  
"We are done with our duties." Duo said. "We decided to come see if you were done."  
  
"Well, you can see that I'm not, so you three can go now." Relena said. "Why won't these pigs stop that squealing?"  
  
"Their scared." Quatre said.  
  
"Whatever..." Relena said as she continued to walk to the other.  
  
The mother pig got up; the other pigs squealing at the loss of food. The mother charged at Relena.  
  
"RELENA LOOK OUT!!!" The pilots yelled.  
  
Relena didn't even get a chance to react. The pig rammed her from behind, causing Relena to do an unexpected back flip and land face first into the mud.  
  
The others were shocked; they didn't know what to do, they couldn't move.  
  
"I can't believe I caught that..." Quatre said.  
  
"Is she even alive?" Wufei said.  
  
A moan came from the face down Relena, and with a little difficulty, got her face out of the mud. She looked like a brown monster in pink clothing. (Her true form.)  
  
The boys busted out laughing. They couldn't breathe as they all fell to the ground.  
  
Sally, Trieze and Zechs heard the laughing, and came over to see what it was about.  
  
They took one look at Relena, and fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Relena pushed herself up and stormed out of the pin.  
  
"Fine, then I'm not coming to that stinking party!" She yelled as she stormed off.  
  
Everyone was still laughing.  
  
In the pin, the mother pig got reunited with all of her piglets.  
  
============  
  
Heero was helping set up the things on the stands and tables, while Trowa was helping out with the cooking. Hilde went back and forth on both chores.  
  
"How is everything?" Hilde asked Heero as she just came back from helping Trowa.  
  
"Good..." Heero said with a small smile.  
  
Hilde's eyes widened, Heero noticed.  
  
"What?" Heero asked as his smile disappeared.  
  
"You smiled." Hilde said.  
  
"So..." Heero said.  
  
"It's just that I have known you for awhile, and I have never seen you smile." Hilde said. "I guess you and Trowa have some very good nights." A wicked smile came to her lips.  
  
A blush came to Heero's cheeks.  
  
"Shut up..." Heero murmured.  
  
Hilde laughed.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo yelled as he came over to the pair.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
What does Duo want?  
  
What is going to happen at the party?  
  
Send reviews to find out!!! 


End file.
